Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and in particular to methods for forming the isolation structure of the semiconductor device.
Description of the Related Art
High-voltage semiconductor devices are applied to integrated circuits with high voltage and high power. Traditional high-voltage semiconductor devices, for example a vertically diffused metal oxide semiconductor (VDMOS) or a laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS), are mainly used for devices with at least 18 volts or higher. The advantages of high-voltage device technology include cost effectiveness and process compatibility. High-voltage device technology has been widely used in display driver IC devices and power supply devices, and in the fields of power management, communications, automation, industrial control, etc.
Although semiconductor devices that currently exist are sufficient to meet their original intended use, they are not satisfactory in all respects. Therefore, we still need to sustain our efforts.